


Cooking

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing!Verse Drabble: Blaine surprises Kurt after a stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

WHAT IS THIS? Kurt asks when he walks into the apartment he shares with Santana and Rachel, and notices that the table has been set up with candles and fancy dinner plates. There is a bouquet of roses — red and yellow — on the table and Blaine’s standing in the kitchen wearing an apron that says “Kiss the chef.” 

RACHEL AND SANTANA ARE OUT FOR THE NIGHT, Blaine explains, coming over to give him a welcoming kiss and help him out of his coat. Kurt’s too stunned to move. 

YOU DID ALL OF THIS? Kurt asks, and Blaine only shrugs. DID I FORGET AN ANNIVERSARY OR SOMETHING?

YOU’VE BEEN SO STRESSED OUT WITH ALL OF YOUR AUDITIONS AND TAKING CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL. I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU, Blaine explains, moving back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. Kurt follows him, eyes growing wide as he sees that Blaine is cooking his favorite — chicken parmesan with a fresh caprese salad to start. 

YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO, Kurt says, instantly feeling all of the stress from the last few weeks start to melt away as he lets it sink in that Blaine actually set this all up for him. Things have been crazy, with Blaine’s surgery and his struggle to find his next acting gig, but that’s all easy to leave at the door when he’s got a beautiful boyfriend who’s standing right in front of him with a romantic evening planned. 

JUST THINK, NEXT YEAR, ONCE I GRADUATE, YOU CAN COME HOME TO THIS EVERY DAY, Blaine signs as they grab everything and move over to the table to start dinner. 

I CAN’T WAIT, Kurt signs.


End file.
